Where They Die, We Live
by Ibrahil
Summary: Por un lado esta Stefan, que ha hecho muchas cosas malas siendo un reaper y todos parecen querer olvidarlo Luego esta Caroline, a la que todos siguen viendo como la rubia animadora despreocupada y egoísta.


Rating: Mature

Relationship: Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore

Character: Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert, Tyler Lockwood

Advertencias: Stefan como "The Reaper", Sangre y Violencia, Amor del peor modo

* * *

**Summary**

Por un lado esta Stefan, que ha hecho muchas cosas malas siendo un reaper y todos parecen querer olvidarlo, como si ese no fuera el auténtico Stefan y él solo tiene que poner buena cara y esconder esa parte de sí mismo que esta sediento de sangre y que a veces no puede controlar. Luego esta Caroline, a la que todos siguen viendo como la rubia animadora despreocupada y egoísta que era cuando fue humana, como si fuera menos que el resto, como si fuera prescindible porque es lo que siempre ha sido para ellos. El asunto es que entre ellos no hace falta que finjan algo que no son.

* * *

**Notes**

Escrito para el reverse baby bang en español, para el art hecho por cloe2gs LJ  
Es una forma de poner en escrito como veo a Stefan.

* * *

**Parte Uno**  
_Muñecas de Porcelana._

Es estúpido e irracional, pero la primera vez que Caroline lo hace, tiene doce años.

Hace un corte horizontal con una de las hojillas viejas de su madre. Porque tiene más probabilidades de que si no la mata la cortada, lo hará el acero oxidado de la misma. No funciona, no tiene el valor para hacerlo, apenas unas gotas de sangre se aglomeran fuera de la piel abierta, no lo suficiente para que nadie entre en pánico, pero si para que ella se diga lo tonta que es y suelte la maldita cosa que ni siquiera esta afilada.

Por años consiguientes, hace lo mismo, pero inútilmente, no tiene el valor para acercar más de dos milímetros la hojilla a su muñeca. Pero le causa un placer irracional ver como si posee el valor para tomarla del estante y contemplarla.

Para cuando logra cortarse es muy tarde.

Ya es un vampiro, y el corte vertical solo sangra espeso y negro y le hace sisear mientras resbala por la pared con lágrimas en los ojos, viendo tras sus parpados cerrados los dientes si afilados de Damon Salvatore, sus manos violentas en su cuerpo, su estupidez por dejarse hacer lo que se dejó hacer.

No escucha más que sus sollozos, ahogados por su mano, a escondidas de su madre que debe estar en su cama, durmiendo un sueño apacible que ella no cree poder conciliar jamás después del día de mierda que ha tenido.

Lo peor, lo peor que puede imaginar mientras ve como la herida se cura lentamente, es lo que sucederá mañana, cuando le toque enfrentar a ese mundo que tanto desprecia.

* * *

Ni siquiera Elena lo sabe.

O Bonnie.

Quizás Damon lo imagine. Pero a ella le importa una mierda el vampiro de ojos azules.

Lo que si le sorprende es cuando es Stefan, el mismo Stefan que eligió irse con Elena antes que con ella, quien acude a confortarla, quiere reírse y pensar, "¿Es esto lo que tenía que hacer para atraer tu atención?", piensa que el sujeto es un maniático, y que quizás la vendetta que tiene con su hermano no es nada normal. Pero bajo toda esa capa, se siente un poco mejor, tenerlo cerca, sentirlo cerca, sin ningún otro interés que su seguridad.

Porque, en el fondo, ella si está segura de que él lo sabe.

Sabe que Caroline no es la Caroline que todos piensan que es.

La típica rubia de las películas que es tonta, pero con buenos recursos, que organiza las mejores fiestas de Mystic Falls. La rubia de las novelas vampíricas que acaba siendo la más débil pero que se acuesta con todo el largo elenco de personajes masculinos, y hasta femeninos.

Caroline es más como una rubia suicida.

No tanto de ese prototipo, pero algo muy cercano.

A ella en realidad no le gusta la gente, porque esta tiende a clasificarla en lo que no es, alguien imprescindible que existirá en todas las generaciones siguientes, algo cliché, encascado en un prototipo. Pero tampoco puede decir que le agrade ninguna criatura, en especial los vampiros. Y nada que decir sobre los hombres lobos.

Porque cada vez que alguien menciona el nombre de Tyler, o el apellido Lockwood en una conversación, y a ella le toma desprevenida, digamos que su reacción nunca es buena internamente. Quizás por fuera se comporte como la rubia superficial que todos creen que es, pero por dentro siente que algo se corroe en ella.

Como si una válvula de óxido se accionara y la pudriera por dentro, recordándole porque no debe abrir su corazón a nadie. A nadie, ni siquiera al humano de Maat.

Nadie.

* * *

Stefan Salvatore es más del tipo de chico, vampiro lo que sea, que tiende a sonreír cuando en realidad lo que quiere hacer es lo mismo que hacía antes, encerrarse en su habitación a esperar a que se le pase la vida. Algo imposible en su lugar, considerando que es un vampiro y todo eso.

Algunas veces Damon lograba sacarle de ese trance, seducirle a algo que no podía comprender aún muy bien. Sexo humano, o sexo con humanos, o sexo entre humanos (cuando el aún era joven y respiraba por necesidad). Otras veces, en la actualidad, era Elena con sus suaves y humanas manos, haciéndole sentir esa chispa de necesidad que solo algo en el mundo había activado.

La sangre.

Sangre.

Roja, deslizándose entre sus dedos, entre sus labios, manchando su rostro y su pecho cuando se alimentaba desesperado. En periodos largos de irritación, cuando lo que quería era sentirse poderoso e invencible luego de la traición y abandono de Katherine.

Llegado el momento, se dio cuenta en lo que se estaba convirtiendo, en una versión abierta de sí mismo, no era más ese chico que pretendía ser con Damon, el hermano menor, el hermano bueno, el hermano consiente. Dejo de serlo para convertirse en Stefan Salvatore, el verdadero.

Cuando se detuvo, fue por la mirada consternada que le devolvía su yo humano desde la sangre derramada de una víctima inocente, un niño, descuartizado por sus dientes. La sangre, el único vial capaz de mostrar la verdadera cara de un ser existente.

Se juró esa noche detenerse. Ponerle un alto a todas las atrocidades que había cometido, encontró refugio en Lexi, en su comprensión, hizo con ella el retiro espiritual que lo convirtió en el vampiro que Elena Gilbert conoció, que lo regreso a ser el mismo mentiroso que había convivido diecisiete años con Damon, su hermano mayor.

Ese mismo bastardo que había jodido todo cuando se dejó morder por el aún más imbécil Tyler Lockwood, convirtiéndose así en el objeto de una maldición que lo mataría más temprano que tarde.

Pero era su hermano, y por más frio que se considerara, Damon había sido su única ancla común en todos sus años de vida, humana y vampírica. Así que decidió entregarse a Klaus, el hijoputa, que termino de joderla, que le hizo romper con Elena y aún más importante, romper la promesa con Lexi.

Se convirtió en el verdadero de nuevo, el verdadero Stefan Salvatore, sediento de sangre humana, masacro a la mitad del pueblo y a la otra mitad la intimido. Incluso logro asustar a Damon lo suficiente como para que este le dejara en paz.

Entre todo eso, no logro ver luz. Simplemente porque no quería verla, hasta que se encontró de nuevo fingiendo, pretendiendo como todo el mundo, a que eso no había sucedido, a fingir que podía sonreír cuando en realidad lo que quería era meter la cabeza en la tierra como un avestruz y quedarse allí de ser posible por el resto de la eternidad.

- Yo creo que eso es estúpido. – Caroline dijo, mientras le acariciaba el cabello castaño, húmedo por la lluvia que caía afuera.

Honestamente, pasar la eternidad con las uñas largas de Caroline rascándole el cuero cabelludo como a un perro no estaba tampoco tan mal.

Caroline había sido un poco de la brillante luz que había visto una vez había tenido que enfrentarse a una multitud de gente enfadada, que encontraba difícil confiar en el de nuevo, pero que pretendía, porque toda la vida ese pueblo estaría lleno de gente así, gente que miraba a otro lado y decía está bien, cuando la situación no podía ser más apocalíptica.

Caroline era diferente, es diferente. Él lo noto en cuanto la vio, no es que fuera ninguna sorpresa, él sabía leer a la gente. Sabia entender los labios apretados rosas, el ligero fruncimiento del ceño y el apretar los puños disimuladamente mientras se sostenía una cartera de diamantes falsos incrustados y resplandecientes.

Ella no era especial. Para nadie, para el sí lo era.

Era la única que no le trataba con esa amabilidad forzada, la única que no le había dejado caer desde que la había conocido, quien apreciaba genuinamente su preocupación, a quien le había confesado hace una semana, cuando ella le había encontrado por accidente alimentándose de un pobre turista.

Sus ojos café se habían abierto con sorpresa, pero de su boca no había salido ningún reproche, solo se había sentado y le había dejado alimentarse en la tranquilidad del bosque, mientras ella se regocijaba con el sonido como de chapoteo que hacían sus sorbos desesperados.

Ese día había estado al borde, con las indirectas de Damon, la indiferencia de Elena y las miradas de Bonnie y Jeremy en el comedor al desayuno. Había tenido que fingir que tenía algo importante que hacer y había huido.

Así que el hecho de que Caroline se sentara allí a contemplarlo le había asombrado, dejándole atónito, con la boca llena de sangre que resbalaba por su nuca y se perdía por debajo de la camisa.

Ella le había oído gemir, le había sentido excitarse y le había visto exhalar el último suspiro antes de dejar caer el cuerpo seco de su víctima. No había mencionado palabra, solo había extendido sus brazos, como hubiera hecho su madre si alguna vez hubiera tenido una. Y él había nadado hacia ella, ebrio de placer y necesitado de amor, de contacto, de que por una maldita vez nadie lo juzgara.

Se había sumergido en sus brazos y había sollozado, mientras ella por fin hablaba.

- Yo creo que eso es estúpido. Es estúpido que ellos te juzguen.

¿Quiénes son ellos, de todas formas?

* * *

**Parte Dos**  
_Animales en el Camino a Casa._

¿Quién lo habría pensado?

- Una vez me dijiste que no tenía que pretender contigo. – Carolina recuerda, mientras se coloca una camisa de tirantes azul cielo, mirando a través del espejo, mientras observa como Stefan se queda en la misma posición en la que se había tirado en su cama cuando ella le había dejado entrar en su habitación, con los pies fuera de la cama y la cabeza girada hacia la pared.

Que caballero, ella piensa mientras una sonrisa triste se desliza en sus labios.

Es tan normal, tenerlo allí.

Después de una o dos semanas, no recuerda, Stefan sigue apareciendo en su casa a altas horas de la noche, metiéndose por la ventana, evitando a toda a costa a su madre, colándose como un ladrón profesional.

Ella le deja, le deja porque la hace sentir mejor tenerlo allí.

- ¿Lo hizze? – pregunta, la boca presionada contra la cama, los ojos cerrados. Evitando pensar en senos pequeños y pezones rosa y caderas sinuosas, en las cuales a su parte salvaje le gustaría perderse y no volver jamás.

- Lo hiciste, cuando estaba destrozada.

- Me dijiste que podías cuidarte sola, que ya no eras…

- La infantil Caroline. – ella canta, rodando sus ojos. – ves que si lo recordabas.

- Mmmm,..

Ella termina de colocarse bien sus pantalones largos de dormir, porque hace frio, y aun no se siente preparada para que Stefan busque algo más de ella que su presencia. No que este lo haya insinuado, pero ella sabe leerlo, ha aprendido a leerlo muy bien desde que lo vio en aquel bosque, dándose cuenta de todo lo que el buscaba esconder.

Dando pasos cortos, se acerca a la cama y le empuja para que se mueva. Él lo hace sin quejarse, quedando con su espalda hacia ella, sus ojos puestos en la ventana entreabierta, en la luna amarillenta de afuera.

Ella le abraza por la espalda, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él mientras le respira a la nuca, una manía que, según él, podrá quitarse con el tiempo.

Como si quitarse la humanidad fuera algo fácil.

* * *

La primera vez que alguien nota lo que sucede, la relación entre ambos se tambalea, demostrándoles cuanto les falta para aprender a confiar en alguien. Demostrándoles cuan nuevo es todo lo que viven.

Porque si, estando juntos, son capaces de vivir, de respirar y sentirse que, tal como decía Stefan, pueden dejar de pretender el uno con el otro.

- ¿Te estas follando a Stefan? – Bonnie pregunta, de sopetón. Así, un momento están hablando de como Tyler y Jeremy parecen estar en la luna, con Caroline pretendiendo que no le duele la traición, mientras ve pasar a Maat con la mirada gacha, y entonces al segundo siguiente le está preguntando eso, agarrándole por sorpresa, con las defensas bajas, atinando solo a ser más obvia de lo que querría ser.

- ¡No!  
Aunque sea verdad, porque Stefan no la ha tocado de esa forma, su voz sale ebria de mentiras y secretos que quiere guardar.

Bonnie frunce el ceño, y cuando esta por replicar, Elena se materializa a su lado, tomando a Stefan de la mano. El vampiro ya sabe de lo que hablaban, por fortuna el oído vampiro de Elena aun no es tan definido como el del chico.

- Hola chicas. – Elena saluda, sonriendo y moviéndose para pasar un brazo por los hombros de Bonnie y luego los de Caroline, en ese momento, los ojos de la rubia se consiguen rápidamente con los del vampiro que no esquiva su mirada.

Esa noche Caroline cierra la ventana.

Stefan ni siquiera se aparece por allí.

Es como si alguien hubiera descubierto su pequeño secreto, y ambos, temerosos de quedar desenmascarados hagan lo posible por volver a lo seguro, a pretender que son normales, que no hay nada malo en ellos, que cumplen con el papel que se le dio, él, el del hermano menor que todo lo hace bien mientras sonríe, ella, la de la chica rubia popular que organiza fiestas y sonríe a todo el mundo y camina como si se comiera el mundo con cada clac-clac de sus tacones.

¿Es esto lo que ambos querían?

Por supuesto que no.

Ellos querían la libertad que los demás no le otorgaban, querían ver quien tenía más secretos que el otro, contárselos a oscuras, con la sangre bañando sus barbillas. Saciados de palabras, satisfechos con los resultados.

Nada es perfecto.

* * *

Damon tiene la desfachatez de aparecerse por allí un martes lluvioso. El muy insolente ni siquiera toca la puerta, solo la abre y entra en su habitación como si perteneciera allí, como si por días no la hubiera violado haciéndole pensar que le gustaba, que era allí, donde ella pertenecía. Y ella de tonta que se lo creía.

Algo en su rostro no demuestra nada bueno, nunca lo hace. Ella le gruñe y le muestra los colmillos, la sangre acumulándose bajo sus ojos, una expresión terrorífica que asustaría hasta el mas cauto de los humanos, pero que a Damon no le hace ni cosquillas por la forma en la que sonríe de lado, mostrando su propio set de colmillos.

- ¡Vete! – ni siquiera le pide explicaciones, sus sentidos afinados ya saben que está haciendo allí. Saben a lo que viene, lo que va a hacer y lo que pretende llevarse con el. Y ella no va a dárselo, no importa si no ha hablado con Stefan en días.

- Bonnie me lo dijo.

- Ella no sabe nada. – y agrega en su cabeza "estúpida, bruja". Mientras siente una punzada de remordimiento que desaparece cuando recuerda como esta la acuso en el pasillo.

Damon ni se inmuta, se deja caer en la misma forma descuidada que Stefan en el cama, solo que sus ojos azules se quedan sobre ella. Vigilantes en su cuerpo semi desnudo, aun húmedo de la ducha que ha tomado. Cubierto por una de sus acolchadas toallas naranja.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Lo que ninguno de ustedes ha hecho. – ella responde, porque negarlo, está asustada, Damon la asusta, porque aunque no llegue al nivel de violencia con el que ha visto actuar a Stefan, él sabe cómo causarle dolor, y no solo físicamente. – comprendí porque lo hizo.

- ¿Qué se supone que debes comprender? Es un asesino.

- ¿Cómo si tu no lo fueras? – replica, abriendo y cerrando cajones de ropa nerviosamente. Tratando de ocupar sus manos en algo.

- ¿Qué hiciste, Caroline?

- Ya te lo dije. – ella le ladra, girándose a él, el ceño fruncido en un gesto amenazante. - ¿Qué? ¿No deberías estar feliz, porque por fin puedes follarte a Elena todo lo que quieras? ¿No es eso lo que buscabas cuando llegaste aquí? Solo porque ella era la versión angelical de la puta de Katherine. La versión que no te culpaba si te despreciabas porque eras un hijo de puta sin sentimientos que luego se volvió el perro faldero de los Gilbert… - la voz se le corta, mientras siente como las garras de Damon se encajan en su garganta, amenazando con una vez más romperle el cuello. – h-haz-lo, D-Damon… ¡H-Haz-z-lo!

- Déjala, Damon. – la ventana abierta no fue precisamente su idea, su madre se había quejado de que su cuarto apestaba a humedad y de que debía ventilarlo, nunca se le ocurrió que Stefan podría tomarlo a modo de invitación, en especial cuando el sol aún estaba alto en el cielo. – solo, déjala.

Ella ve el dolor en los ojos azules de Damon, genuinos, y no puede soportar que todos miren a un lado cuando alguien ajeno recuerda el desastre de vampiro que era y todas las muertes que causo ese hijo de perra, pero cuando es Stefan quien camina sobre la plancha, todos le juzgan en susurros insoportables, como gritos de terror que se le meten al vampiro de ojos oscuros por debajo de la piel.

Damon la deja caer, la toalla deslizándose por su cintura hasta el suelo. El cuerpo temblándole con el instinto de huir, salvarse; pero también con la adrenalina de partirle el cuello a Damon en venganza.

- ¿Por qué? – escucha que el vampiro de ojos azules pregunta.

- Solo vete, no me arruines esto también. No la arruines a ella más de lo que ya la has arruinado.

Ella solloza y pronto los brazos de Stefan están alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo.

- Shhh… sabes que conmigo no tienes que pretender.

Ella se abraza a él, tan fuerte que escucha sus huesos crujir.

* * *

**Parte Tres**  
_No es Odio. Es Amor._  
_Lo Merecemos después de Todo._

- Debiste decírmelo. – Elena dijo en un susurro decepcionado causando una risa sardónica y mordaz en Carolina, una risa que causo que los ojos de Elena se abrieran, atónitos.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo tú le dijiste a Stefan que te follabas a Damon mientras él se jodia tratando de salvarlo luego de haberle vendido hasta el culo a Klaus? ¿Así querías que te lo dijera? – siseo, parándose firme ante Elena, después de todo, ella seguía siendo la mayor de las dos, hasta con sus años vampiros. - ¿O cómo le hablaste a Damon de lo mucho que te asustaba lo violento que se había vuelto sin ponerte a pensar que así es el y punto?

- Caroline…

- No, no tienes ningún derecho. Diablos, ni siquiera tienes derecho a escuchar y creerle a Bonnie. ¡A Bonnie! Que casi los mata por tonta. – vuelve a reírse con ironía y da dos pasos hacia atrás, asiendo con fuerza su cartera de Vuitton. – pues si es así como va a ser, Elena. Lo siento mucho.

- Solo quiero saber porque no me lo dijiste.

- ¿Qué me acostaba con tu novio? ¿Es eso lo que quieres escuchar? – pregunta y recibe un asentimiento a regañadientes. – bueno, no te lo dije porque eso no paso nunca, nunca, Elena.

- Pero Bonnie…

- Pero Bonnie dice un montón de mierdas también, los vampiros no son los únicos que pueden hacer daño con las palabras. – esta vez, cuando ve a Stefan acercarse decide que allí debe terminar, el viene con su mochila al hombro, ella le sonríe, y Stefan al principio frunce el ceño, viendo de Elena y luego a Caroline y luego sonríe también.

El educado Stefan, el falso Stefan.

- Este es el final definitivo, Elena. No más tu y yo y amigas por siempre, no más piyamas ni más nada. Prometimos confiar la una en la otra, protegernos, pero tú, no solo preferiste a Damon sobre todos nosotros, Stefan incluido, sino que nos dañaste a todos. Lo que le paso a este pueblo es tu culpa. No intentes poner esa carga en los hombros de alguien más.

* * *

- Fuiste dura con Elena.

Stefan está sentado a los pies de su cama, en la laptop Caroline dan una película a blanco y negro que se ha bajado para la clase de historia, Caroline apunta diálogos y pensamientos en su cuaderno mientras Stefan juega con sus pies, haciéndole cosquillas con una de sus largas uñas.

- Estuve comiéndome todo eso por mucho tiempo… - ella dice, orgullosa, sonriendo. Pero su sonrisa se tambalea de sus labios y su expresión cambia. - … ¿fue dura contigo?

- Lloro por unas horas, Damon me relevo.

- Por supuesto que lo hizo. – Caroline suspira, y regresa su mirada a la película, está sentada en su sillón moldeable, la mitad del cuerpo en él y la otra sobre Stefan.

- Esta bien. Él también está un poco tocado por todo esto.

- No se suponía que sería así… - ella se queja, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, su cabello rubio esparcido en el sillón, sus parpados casi cerrados hasta que la uña de Stefan se mueve hacia arriba por la curvatura de su piel y hace que estos se abran y de su boca salga una risita. - …deja eso, sino quieres que comience a sentir curiosidad de saber dónde tú tienes cosquillas.

Stefan se detiene, riendo el también. Un temblor nervioso en su rostro cuando sus ojos se posan en la expresión adormilada de su infantil rostro, ella puede leer las palabras en sus ojos, "desearía que hubiera sido diferente." Eso es lo que sus ojos dicen.

Pero ella lo piensa, mientras hace anotaciones de nuevo. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si él la hubiera elegido a ella desde el principio, todo hubiera desembocado en lo mismo. El, con su irrefrenable deseo por tener a una Katherine buena, a una Elena virgen y pura, ahora convertida en vampiro. Tal y como Damon.

- Las cosas no hubiesen sido distintas si me hubieras elegido a mí, o si te hubiera conocido antes.

- Te hubiera mordido al primer vistazo.

- ¿Ahora no? – el cambio en sus ojos es visible, como las venas rojas corren su fina y hermosa piel y como él tiene que apartar la mirada para que ella no vea el rojo en esos ojos amenazadores. – alguien esta hambriento.

- ¿Tu lo estás?

- No me da hambre. Vivo bien con lo que consigo. – ella se encoje de hombros y el la mirada, mira como uno de los tirantes de su camisa se desliza y deja allí, vulnerable esa parte que tanto le gustaría besar. - ¿Quieres salir?

- Me gustaría.

* * *

Comienzan a cazar juntos muy pronto. Tan pronto como todo el mundo deja de mirarles sospechosamente cuando caminan juntos en la escuela. Tan pronto como dejan de ser el centro de atención.

Se van en el auto de Damon, quien no dice nada mientras los ve partir. Algo en sus ojos cristalinos cambiando con el paso de los días.  
Caroline maneja, lejos, muy lejos, a veces todo el fin de semana, hasta perderse en otro pueblo escondido de la mano de Dios. Ella no se alimenta, se conforma con verlo a el hacerlo, con escucharlo hacer esos sonidos tan excitantes mientras se embarra hasta los talones de sangre y vísceras, sucio y descuidado.

Es hermoso, en una forma bastante perturbadora.

Lo mejor es ver su expresión después de que esta saciado, en alma y estómago, esa expresión tonta, esa sonrisa, esos ojos adormilados cuando se recuesta contra su pecho y ensucia su vestido de sangre, como ronronea cuando ella le acaricia el cabello con sus uñas.

Es lo que el necesita.

Ser aceptado por como es, por alguien.

* * *

Al cabo de un mes, Caroline siente que poco a poco comienza a encontrarse a sí misma, y se encuentra disfrutando los eventos para el próximo Halloween, incluso habla con Tyler un par de veces, y le da unas palmaditas a Bonnie cuando ve como esta lucha por disculparse inútilmente.

No dice "ya no importa, ¿Qué da?", pero tampoco dice "Si, te disculpo, ¿amigas por siempre?". Solo un par de palmadas y al segundo siguiente le está gritando a unos de primer año porque están pasando por enciman del recortado y recién pintado de naranja césped. Ellos la miran como todos la miran.

"¡Que rubia!" dicen con sus ojos.

En un segundo, Stefan está allí, tras ella, cargando cajas de decoraciones con expresión aburrida y ella se olvida de la mirada, se fija en su expresión, en los pantalones que se le caen de las caderas, "De Damon", y en la camisa negra manchada de escarcha en un hombro, "Damon también".

- Diría que te ves adorable.

- Diría que eres una sucia tramposa, pero debo pretender que soy un caballero. – dice mientras le pasa a un lado, apenas viéndola. – hasta la noche, extraña.

Ella se ríe, menea su melena y regresa a su tarea de ser una dictadora en miniatura, y rubia.

* * *

- Termine con Elena.

No le sorprende que hayan tardado tres meses enteros desde la última vez que Elena hablo con Caroline en aquella pelea para que Stefan haya terminado con la chica vampiro.

- ¿Quieres cupcakes o palitos de caramelo? – ella pregunta en lugar de decir, "bleh, lo sé", porque está escrito por toda su cara masculina, en la forma en la que sus cejas gruesas se curvan en una expresión que es hasta dolorosa para ella, como sus labios tiemblan con las palabras que deja caer como un peso que le comía por dentro. – los hice ambos, con un toque especial. Aunque debo decir que fue algo completamente asqueroso.

Ella le ofrece la bandeja y él lo huele antes de siquiera tomar un palito de caramelo. Dudando seriamente de lo que huele, pero después de dos o tres aspiradas piensa que no puede estar equivocado, y que es lo que su nariz le dice que es.

- Sangre. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – esta sorprendido, una idea ingeniosa, pero… si, porque no, algo extraña e irregular.

- Consulte Vampiros punto com, ellos me dijeron que hacerle a mi amigo vampiro cuando se siente mal. No seas idiota, y cómelo. – fuerza la bandeja un poco más, pinchándole el pecho al vampiro con ella, y Stefan por fin se mete el dichoso palito a la boca haciendo una mueca. - ¿Qué tan horrible es?

- Pudo haber sido peor. – él se encoje de hombros y toma la bandeja.

Ella lo toma como una victoria, hasta que piensa en lo egoísta y terrible que es querer desangrar a alguien solo para subirle el ánimo a Stefan. Se le pasa tan pronto cuando el pensamiento de que si, es un poquito egoísta como los demás dicen que es.

No le importa, cuando escucha el primer gemido salir de esos labios finos.

* * *

Es un momento íntimo, su momento íntimo. No tiene la culpa que Stefan se cuele por la ventana mientras ella suspira bajo las sabanas. No tiene la fuerza o la desvergüenza para correrlo de su casa, piensa que él lo hará.

Pero el Stefan de Caroline no es el mismo Stefan que todos conocen.

Así que el alto chico se cuela debajo de las sabanas, y no tarda en unir sus dedos a los de ella. Ella explota con sus dedos, sintiendo como sus músculos se contraen, deseando ser tocada una vez más así, pero no preparada, aún demasiado dañada para servir de algo durante el sexo.

- Shhh… - el susurra cuando ella comienza a llorar entre sus brazos. - … no dejare que nadie más te haga daño.

* * *

La seguridad en la que ambos caen no es más que un paroxismo romántico de una relación amorosa de adolescentes. Una seguridad impecable, intocable para aquellos que buscan acercarse a lo que ellos tienen y hacerlos dudar de que sea sano, de que es correcto, de que es lo que tiene ser.  
Es lo que tiene que ser, piensa Caroline, por fin, después de meses rondándose, Stefan la besa, en el baile de despedida, cuando todos sus compañeros están por ir a la universidad, por dejar el nido y huir al amanecer. Sin padres que controlen sus vidas, sin ataduras de un pueblo pequeño.

Ella va a Stanford, él va con ella solo por diversión.

- Nunca me he graduado de la universidad. – le dice en broma, cuando su frente está apoyada contra la de ella, haciéndole rodar los ojos.

- Que romántico. Debí haberlo sabido.

Él se ríe, allí, frente a todo el que quiera ver, mostrando sus hermosos e impecables dientes simétricos. Es imposible ver los rostros que se giran a verlo, porque es tan hermoso cuando está feliz, saciado y contento.  
Sin importarle que pasos más allá este la mujer por la que se desvivió desde el día en que murió humanamente. O que su hermano mayor tenga esa expresión de satisfacción en su rostro, casi alegría, porque, después de todo lo que ha pasado, Stefan puede reír, puede ser comprendido por esa chica rubia.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué te amo? Vamos, Caroline, me conoces mejor que eso.

Es cierto.

Ella no quiere escuchar de él que la ama, eso ya lo sabe.

- Si, pero, en serio, ¿Cuántos meses? Entonces me besas y me hablas de la universidad. – bufa, apoyándose en su pecho y en una melodía lenta que sale de las bocinas instaladas en cada esquina. – eso es bastante frio.

- Solo estas asustada porque no sabes que será de tu vida en la universidad. Pero, déjame decirte un secreto. – susurra y le acaricia el cabello, llamando su atención.

- ¿Qué?

- Que yo estaré contigo todo ese tiempo.

- Tonto. – ella siente las lágrimas en sus ojos antes de que se derramen, mojando su perfecto rostro maquillado. Se queja, y Stefan empeora su perfección pasando su pulgar para quitar las lágrimas.

- Te necesito…

- ...tanto como yo te necesito a ti.

-FIN-


End file.
